A very spooky night
by Racoonims
Summary: Tom wants to reserve a room in the Bates Motel, and maybe enjoy the company of a very special manager.


**Hello, everybody ! This OS is a homework I had to write for my english teacher. Yes, I had to write a fanfiction, I really love my teacher xD**

 **To be honest, I'm not fluent in english at all. This is my second fic in english and my translator is my mum, so I'll probably make some grammar mistakes. Don't hesitate to correct me in a review, or explaining me how to improve my english, I won't be offended :')**

 **I wrote this fic with a friend of mine, and I hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **Have a good day/evening/night !**

* * *

« I really hate Dumby-Dumbledore » sighted Tom Riddle to himself, pushing the motel's heavy door.

He wanted to apparate into the place where he started to feel he had magic gifts.

« Hello ! »

The young wizard raised an eyebrow, seeing the manager's happy face.

« Have you got any free room ? »

He didn't respond to Norman's « Hello ! », didn't wanting to interact with a filthy Muggle.

« I actually have 12 free rooms » laughed Norman nicely, before looking down at his registrer. « I'm gonna give you the chamber number 6 »

Tom didn't answer and nodded his head.

« Do you want me to come with you to your chamber ? »

« No, I'll find it by myself. »

Norman looked down, giving him the key. The manager blushed when his hand almost touched Tom's one.

« Is there any restaurant in this motel ? »

« No, but I can bring you some food. For free. We don't have many custom... »

« Okay. I'll be in my room. »

The Slytherin left the room, et orientated himself toward the motel, outside. Norman watched him leave with a little smirk.

« What a peculiar man... » he thought.

\- 2 hours later-

Tom sighted, tousling his hair. He nearly missed Norman's knocking against his door.

« Hello ! I'm bringing some toasts and a cup of tea. I hope you'll enjoy it, I didn't have a lot of food in the fridge, since my mom doesn't like to be left alone at home, I can't go shopping often. »

The Muggle bited his lips, Tom looking like he was upset. His customer hated toasts and was more of a cinnamon roll person.

« I always can go take you some food, if you dislike toasts…. My mother won't need me in the next few hours, she's actually sleeping... ».

« No, I'll take the toasts » Tom said, pouting.

Norman placed the plate filled with toasts and a jar of honey on Tom's bed.

« I'll eat. Go away, now. » The wizard said rudely.

« What were you drawing ? » asked Norman, making his way to his client's bed, curious. He could see a beautiful notebook and its leather cover. On the side of the book was written the name « Tom Marvolo Riddle ».

The manager raised an eyebrow. Tom had written « Tom Grindelwald » on the registrer. He didn't put the right name.

Tom rolled his eyes, ignoring the question.

« Go away, now. » He repeated, irritated.

« Is it a drawing of me ? » Norman asked, smiling.

Tom blushed. A lot.

« No. Of course, not. Merlin, no. Never. »

The wizard was shocked by Norman. No, of course, he didn't drew him ! This guy was a Muggle ! A filthy, dirty, mudblood. Well, maybe the man he chosed to draw looked a little like Norman. Maybe his hair seemed like the manager's one.

But no, it wasn't Norman.

« Oh... ».

The Muggle seemed disappointed.

« Who is him, then ? » he asked nervously.

« Merlin, I don't know ! Go away, please. »

Norman laughed, amused by Tom.

« Merlin ? What are you, a sort of Arthurian Legend Fanboy ? »

Merlin, this guy was annoying. Tom rolled his eyes, and took his wand.

« What's this stic… »

He never finished his sentence. Tom pointed his wand on Norman, closed his eyes and scream « AVADA KEDAVRA » very loudly, the young man slumped into the floor, dead. Tom sighted. This Muggle wasn't as mean as the others. He was stupid, maybe the stupidest person he'd ever met (except Slughorn, probably), but he was very nice.

The Slytherin couldn't help but smirk. In order to make an Horcrux, he had to kill someone.

He found his very first Horcrux.


End file.
